ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Overmind
Grom was born an Eternal on Titan. He grew up desiring to conquer those less superior to him and in his quest became recruited by Thanos as one of his top lieutenants and joined him in his attack on their homeworld. He later on went on to help him in his quest for the Infinity Stones. Powers and Abilities As the ultimate physical and mental specimen of his ancient alien race, Overmind possesses a number of superhuman mental and physical capabilities. * Psionics: Overmind possesses the combined psionic powers of six moderately powerful human telepaths. As a result, he possesses the the ability to read the thoughts of others, project his thoughts into the minds of others, illusion casting, and communicate telepathically with others across great distances. Overmind also possesses a limited telekinetic ability in which he can use to levitate heavy objects. The weight of these objects must not exceed the weight he can lift physically. He can also channel his telekinetic energy to temporarily increase his own physical strength, though he can only do this for a brief period of time. He can also project his telekinesis in the form of blasts of concussive force. At their peak, these blasts are equal to approximately 20 pounds of TNT and can severely deform a steel plate 1 inch in thickness. * Superhuman Strength: Overmind's body is far superior to that of a human being, granting him superhuman strength sufficient to lift at least 10 tons. However, Overmind can use his psionic powers to temporarily increase his physical strength by a factor of 7, enough to lift at least 70 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size and mass, Overmind can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Overmind's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Overmind's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand exposure to temperature extremes, high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, powerful energy blasts, and great impact forces without being injured. Overmind can purposely channel his psionic abilities to generate a telekinetic force field around himself, further protecting him from physical injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance, Overmind's body can sustain injury. However, if he does sustain injury, his accelerated metabolism enables him to repair damabed bodily tissues approximately 5 times faster than a human is capable of. He can't, however, regrow severed limbs or missing organs. * Immortality: For all practical purposes, Overmind is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging, as well as the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. This doesn't mean, however, that Overmind can't be killed. * Gestalt Personality: As a group intelligence made up of six once-separated consciousnesses, the Overmind had a gestalt personality greater than the sum of its parts. Through concentration, he could allow one of his six component personalities to temporary manifest itself as dominant. When doing so, he usually created an illusion of the physical image of the manifest group member. Category:Villains Category:Eternals Category:Aliens Category:Thanos' Starfleet